The Doctor's Magican
by Amosmclellan
Summary: At a young age harry new he was different but he didn't know how different until a blue box appeared


p class="Standard"span style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanPrologue/p  
p class="Standard"strongemSpells/em/strong/p  
p class="Standard"emMental communication/em/p  
p class="Standard"emPhone/communicator/letters/em/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-family: 'Lucida Bright','serif';"§/span parcel tonguespan style="font-family: 'Lucida Bright','serif';"§/span/p  
p class="Standard"{I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who}/p  
p class="Standard"span style="font-size: 11.0pt;"(A.N-a good song to listen to this would be the 10supth/sup doctor's theme)/span/p  
p class="Standard"October 31supst/sup 1981/p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"In the quiet hamlet of Godric's Hollow stood a quaint little cottage, there inside said cottage were three young people and a baby, they were James, Lily and, Harry Potter as the three Potters were sitting on the couch cuddling, when there was a loud boom just outside the door. "Run Lily takes Harry and Run! "James yelled as the front door blew open, stepping through the door was a snakelike man, this man's name was Lord Voldemort, He-who-must-not-be-named, you-know-who etc. As the man drew forward he said "James Potter a powerful young wizard joins me and your wife will be spared, your son will not though. "Go to hell moldy shorts" James yelled, as James started sending blasting curse after blasting curse and any other curse he could think of. After about two minutes of dodging the curses Voldemort only said two words "Avadastrongem Kedavra/em/strong" the green light was too fast for James to dodge and he fell to the floor with a thump./p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter finishing James he muttered "what a waste" he stepped over the body and continued up the stairs toward the nursery he found Lily Potter muttering into some device, as he stepped into the nursery Lily smashed the device into pieces. And quickly spun around to face him, "step aside mud blood I promised to spare you if you give the boy willingly" "no i will never let you take him" "finespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstrongemAvada Kedavra/em/strong" with that she fell to the ground dead. As Lord snake face approached young Harry he said" now young Harry it is a shame you have to die but it is for me to live unopposed, farewell young Harry strongemAvada Kedavra" /em/strongas the green light flew at Harry, it hit a shield that had glowing runes that when looked at closely were circles within circles forming beautiful looking images, but Voldemort never had the chance as his spell rebounded at him destroying his body but not his soul, but young Harry was also injured, but not to the same extent all he had was a small lightning bolt scar above his right eye and Harry, due to a spell cast from the older snake-man in black robes Harry's core was almost completely drained causing harry to fall completely asleep not noticingspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana bright yellow-orange glow enveloping lily./p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"_The Doctor's magician _span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(8 Years later)span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"In a cupboard under the stairs at a house that looked, no different from any of the houses on the avenue of Privet drive. A house number four by the number on the door held four people, Vernon, Petunia and, Dudley Dursely, and also one Harry Potter or boy and freak as he was called at number four. After doing all his chores (which was a lot) he was allowed to play in the nearby park. After finding a nice tree in the shade Harry sat down to finally relax, he was a really smart kid almost terrifyingly so but to avoid being hit again by his uncle, he purposely failed most of his tests, like the other day, Dudley threw a piece ofspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spangum at the back of the teachers head, and blamed it on Harry, then the teacher being made at Harry started to yell at him causing him to feel very scared which in turn, turned the teachers hair a deep shade of blue which Harry felt was familiar in some way. Then the following week Harry met a man standing near a police box on Harry's way to school, who kindly offered Harry a Jelly baby which Harry accepted and picked out a green, after thanking the man, He continued on his way to the school/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"As Harry was about to fall asleep at the bottom of the tree, the wind began to pick up a metallic wheezing sound was heard and a blue police box appeared and settled about three feet from Harry, as he got up from his spot, he walked over from the tree to the box and politely knocked on the door, which creaked open a little and he heard voices inside the box they werespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfemale and male when he opened the door and to his massive surprise it was smaller on the outside, but while he wasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandistracted the man noticed him and said "Hello my name is the Doctor and you are?" distracted by the question Harry asked" Doctor...Doctor Who?"/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"_/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"strongWell good first attempt at my fanfic tell me what you think review please/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"strongI am also looking for someone to do a cover art and brat PM me for this story./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"strongShould i make Harry a Time Lord Wizard or just wizard review!/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"strongUntil next chapter/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"strongThe First Whovian OUT (TARDIS dematerializing sound)/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"strong /strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="tab-stops: 211.5pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


End file.
